starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Eclipse (clase Eclipse)
El Eclipse también llamado Super Destructor Eclipse era un Acorazado Estelar clase Eclipse, era la nave más grande de la flota Imperial. Aunque no era tan largo como un Destructor Estelar clase Ejecutor, era bastante más ancho y macizo. Historia El Emperador Palpatine comenzó el desarrollo de una de sus creaciones más atroces desde la Estrella de la Muerte: el destructor estelar de la clase Eclipse. Su tamaño de 17.500 metros le hacía la nave de guerra más grande. Si esta nave nunca fue muy conocida entre los miembros de la Alianza Rebelde, es porque solía permanecer en órbita a Coruscant o en el Borde Exterior o el Espacio Salvaje. Esta es su nave principal, el crucero privado del Emperador. El Eclipse es, para muchos, una Estrella de la Muerte en miniatura. El Eclipse estaba siendo construido durante la Batalla de Hoth. Su construcción fue lenta, debido a que la mayoría de fondos imperiales se desviaban a las Estrellas de la Muerte o a los Destructores Ejecutor. Por ello, mientras se construía en Kuat, el Destructor Ejecutor Aniquilador se ocupó de su defensa. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, estaba aún en estado de prototipo y por lo tanto no pudo participar en la batalla de Endor, aunque defendió Kuat durante la revuelta del Gran Almirante Demetrius Zaarin. El líder criminal Tyber Zann averiguó su localización tras un robo en Coruscant, por lo que llevó su flota a Kuat. Zann escogió un buen momento para atacar: justo tras la muerte de Palpatine y Darth Vader. Sin ninguno de los Sith, la defensa de Kuat estaba al mando del Almirante Gaarn, comandando el Aniquilador. Para empeorar la situación, la Alianza Rebelde se unió a la batalla. Zann consiguió robar el Eclipse, empleando su devastador superláser para destruir el Aniquilador. Los tres bandos sufrieron terribles pérdidas y Zann, consciente de que el Eclipse era una nave demasiado indiscreta como para poder mantenerla sin atraer lo que quedaba de la flota imperial, abandonó la nave tras la batalla. Posteriormente se transportó a Byss. Cuando Palpatine reapareció en la escena galáctica seis años después de su aparente muerte en la Batalla de Endor, retornó a sus hábitos de utilizar armas grandiosas y ataques de increíble brutalidad. Renovado en un cuerpo de clon, Palpatine reagrupó a sus aliados de las facciones remanentes del Imperio Galáctico y dirigió sus fuerzas desde su poderoso destructor Eclipse. Esta increíble nave fue diseñada deliberadamente para asustar a las fuerzas enemigas, ya que un enemigo asustado es un enemigo derrotado. La Eclipse tenía un color sólido negro, y hacía recordar a naves de eras pasadas. La Eclipse fácilmente alcanzó el objetivo de demostrarse a fuerzas enemigas. En combate, la coraza de la Eclipse y sus campos de fuerza eran tan poderosas que podría atacar a naves enemigas sin vacilación. La nave estaba equipada con diez proyectores de gravedad retenida, para evitar que naves enemigas escapen al hiperespacio. 500 cañones turboláser pesados y 550 turboláser hicieron de la nave capaz de hacerle frente a enteras flotas de la Nueva República. El Eclipse transportaba cincuenta escuadrones de interceptores TIE (600 naves), y ocho escuadrones de bombarderos TIE. La Eclipse fue también pensada para devastar enteros planetas, su arma principal fue un superláser, sin embargo su poder era solo dos tercios de aquel a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte I, fue lo suficientemente poderoso para estallar la superficie del planeta en vez de destruirlo por completo. Para asaltos terrestres, el Eclipse transportaba cinco bases pre-fabricadas de guarnición y 100 andadores AT-AT. Con una tripulación de más de 700.000 seres y 150.000 tropas, el destructor rivalizaba incluso con el poder de su mano de obra. El Eclipse fue detenido en la luna Pinnacle cuando Luke Skywalker y Leia Organa Solo unieron las energías de la Fuerza para cubrir al Emperador Palpatine en una ola de energía de vida. Esta acción aturdió al Emperador, forzándolo a perder el control sobre las tormentas de la Fuerza que había lanzado. A medida que Luke y Leia escaparon del Eclipse, las tormentas consumieron y destruyeron la nave. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Star Wars: Dark Empire'' audio drama Fuentes *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Handbook 3: Dark Empire'' *''Star Wars: Expanded Universe'' línea de juguetes * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2007) * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Categoría:Naves Categoría:Naves estelares del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Superarmas